<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It was Neville by Mersheeple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393748">It was Neville</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple'>Mersheeple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It is Us [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, cuteness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:16:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so different. He was just Neville.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It is Us [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It was Neville</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, some more sweetness from a character I really dislike writing...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was not like the others. He was softer, quieter, calmer, kinder.</p><p>He was not like the others. He was nervous, lonely, shy, unsure.</p><p>He was not like the others. He listened, talked, whispered, waited.</p><p>He was not like the others. He made mistakes that he owned up to.</p><p>He was not like the others. He watched, really watched me. He saw me when no one else did.</p><p>He was nothing like the others.</p><p>He did nothing but wait for me.</p><p>He kissed me and I was done waiting.</p><p>He was not like the others.</p><p>He did not know who the others had been.</p><p>He did not care who the others were.</p><p>He did not get jealous, or angry, or hurt.</p><p>He was nothing like the others.</p><p>He was just him. Just right. Just perfect.</p><p>Just mine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>